


Pup

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Collars, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Billy has very stressful days he goes to steve to become his puppy. As a puppy he can take a break from all the bullshit in his life.





	Pup

It was a very long and stressful day for Billy, Neil nearly gave him a beating again, he's been driving around all day to do some errands for Susan because Neil told him to and he had to pick up Max twice.

First time was from school, second time was from the Wheeler house

Right now he just wants a break from his life, that’s why he’s at steve’s House. He knocks on the door and in a few seconds it opens.

"Hey Billy." Steve says with a smile. “Hey” Billy mumbles back and Steve frowns a little. "Something wrong?" 

Billy goes over to him and puts his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve knew what that meant. Steve runs his fingers through the blonde locks.

"Are you okay?" He whispers and Billy shakes his head. "Steve can we..."

"Yes baby, what is it?"

"I want to do it."

"What do you mean? You have to be clear Billy."  Billy gives a shaky breath before speaking. "I wanna be yours with the collar on. W-wanna be your p-pup." 

"You sure?" Billy nods his head. "Okay go inside, head upstairs to my room and take off your clothes."

"C-can I sit on the bed?”

"Of course baby." Steve whispers while giving a kiss to his head. "Now go upstairs okay?" Billy nods and heads towards the stair case.  
                           ____________

Billy was sitting on the bed naked like Steve said, his clothes were folded up on top of the dresser. 

It took almost 20 minutes but, soon he can hear Steve finally coming up the stairs. The door opens and Steve looks at him with a bright smile. "Hey boy, sorry I took so long." He goes over to Billy and sits next to him.

"How's my puppy today?" He strokes Billy's hair and gives him a kiss. To answer Steve's question, Billy whimpers. "Did my puppy have a hard day?" Billy gives another whimper. 

"My poor puppy. Don't worry, right now you won't have to do anything except letting me take care of you. Now do you want something to eat?”

Billy gives a nod, he was really hungry. "That's good, I want my pup to be well fed. Come on let's go downstairs." Billy gets off the bed and starts following Steve. 

He would crawl but Steve doesn't want him crawling on the steps, he fears that Billy would trip and get hurt. 

When they're down stairs, he follows Steve to the living room. "You can lay on the couch, while I get you something to eat." Billy nods and goes to the couch 

"Good puppy. Do you need a blanket?" Billy gives a shy nod and Steve walks out the room to get one.

He puts a nice, soft, red blanket over his pup and pets his head. "I'll go make you your dinner." 

While Billy waits, he starts to relax a bit. He’s feeling less stressed out. Why haven’t they thought of this sooner? When he's Steve's puppy, he doesn't have responsibilities, worries or work.

It makes him feel good, because sometimes everything in his life just gets too much for him. 

In 10 minutes Steve is back with a plate of cut up steak and some roasted asparagus, also some napkins. “My mom was here yesterday and she cooked. So I heated up some leftovers in the oven. Sit up." 

Billy does and Steve sits next to him. "Would you like to eat while kneeling or eat while sitting in my lap?" Billy immediately starts getting on his lap, making Steve chuckle.

"Lap it is then." Steve picks up a piece of steak and puts it to Billy's mouth. The blonde opens his mouth and lets Steve feed him the piece of meat. "Good puppy, letting me feed you without a fuss." 

Billy blushed a little bit from embarrassment. The last time Steve wanted to hand feed him, Billy put up a struggle and as punishment, Steve ignored him. That's what owners do when puppies put up a fuss, they don't get any attention until they behave.

When Steve did that, it nearly killed Billy. He cried and Steve had to comfort him. Steve let him know as long as he behaves he won't do it again. 

Steve feeds him three more pieces of steak then picks up a piece of asparagus. He puts it near Billy's mouth and Billy turns his head a little. "Come on pup, I need you to eat the vegetables so you be healthy, okay?"

Billy nods and opens his mouth. "There you go. Good boy." Steve praises as he feeds him the vegetable and then another. 

In 20 minutes Billy ate all the food and Steve takes him off his lap, Making the pup whine a little. Steve gets up and goes to the kitchen, then comes back with a cup of water.

"Here puppy, drink." He holds the cup for Billy and lets him drink. Some water spills and Billy started to feel a little embarrassed.

"It's okay Puppy, it's only water." Steve takes a napkin and wipes Billy's chin for him. "Now that you're fed, let's go upstairs and I'll give you a bath." 

Billy loves bath time, it was so pleasant and relaxing. He eagerly gets up and starts to follow Steve back upstairs.  
___________

In the bathroom, Billy was sitting in a tub of warm water, his collar was on the sink and Steve was washing his back. 

"Are you enjoying your bath?" Billy smiles and gives a happy bark. Steve smiles back and rinses the soap off Billy's back. "That's good, my puppy loves being clean." 

Steve then wets Billy's hair and gets a bottle of shampoo. After spreading it all over his hands, he runs them through Billy's blonde locks. 

He then starts to massage his pup's scalp and Billy was pretty sure if he had a tail it be wagging right now. 

Soon they're out of the bathroom and Steve wraps Billy in a fluffy blue towel. Billy sits on the bed while Steve goes to get his collar and a towel for his hair.

He puts its back on the blonde's neck and begins to dry his hair. 

After Billy was completely dry, Steve gently pushes him down to lay him on his back. "My precious puppy, all clean now. So clean I can just kiss you everywhere."

So that what Steve does, he bends down and give a kiss to Billy's chest. He kisses him more and Billy gives a sigh of content. 

Steve then gives a kiss to his nipple and gives it a little nip, making Billy gasp. "Such a sensitive pup." 

Steve gives a little twist to the nub and the blonde whimpers this time. Steve continues to play with his nipples until Billy started getting hard.

"Do you want something else puppy?” Billy gives a whine and nods his head. "You want me to suck your cock or do you want me to play with your ass?”

Billy gets on his stomach and raises his ass in into air and gives a playful shake. Steve chuckles and gives it a teasing slap.

"Ass it is then." Steve grabs those soft globes and spreads them. Billy's hole is pink and tight, twitching at the cool air that hits it. 

"Gonna eat you out, al right?" Billy nods eagerly and pushes his ass back. "So greedy pup."

Steve teases his hole with his finger before bending his head down and sticking his tongue out. 

The first lick makes Billy moan and roll his eyes back. Steve puts his tongue on his hole again and circles the entrance with it.

The licks makes Billy's entrance clench and open up a little. Steve works the tip in and thrust it in and out.

Steve then spits on it and pushes the saliva in with his finger. "I love your ass pup, it's so cute and soft. I love the little noises you make whenever I play with it." 

Steve rubs the inside of his ass with his finger and gets it to the prostate. He pokes and presses at it, making Billy give out whines.

"I love that you’re so good for me, you're such a good boy and I love you so much." Billy felt his heart swell up. Steve's sweet words always made him feel happier. 

"You're beautiful and I would do anything for you. I love you more then anything." Billy felt his eyes well up tears as Steve continued to say loving things to him. 

Steve puts in a few more fingers and taps his prostate, he then takes his fingers out. He puts his tongue back and licks the inside of his hole.

He nips, sucks and even blows on the tight entrance until he hears Billy give out a sob. "Do you need to come puppy?"

Billy whimpers and nods. 

"Okay, you can come. Be a good boy and come for me sweetheart." And Billy does, he comes with a groan and the sheets get a bit messy.

After he comes, he's panting a little. "You wanna take a nap puppy? Then maybe after you nap you put back on your clothes and we go for a car ride."

Billy nods as he turns on his back. 

"Then when we get back, you take them back off and we watch some T.V. Okay?" Billy gives another nod and starts to fall alseep.

He's not going home until the weekend is over, for the weekend he won't have to worry about anything. All he has to do is just be a puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an author who loves comments, so please leave some, it gives me motivation To write. Also if you like it please a kudo.


End file.
